1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical terminals, and, more particularly, to electrical terminals for battery posts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles, for instance, carry their own source of electrical power, a battery. That battery then supplies, via electrical conductors, power to various aspects of the vehicle. The battery has an electrical post which couples with an electrical terminal. A disadvantage exists, however, in having to use tools to connect the electrical terminal with the battery post.
What is needed in the art is a battery post electrical terminal assembly which simply, easily, and reliably provides for mechanical and electrical coupling with a battery post using an interference fit without tools.